


Love Is Like A Stove, Burns You When It's Hot

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [42]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Heinz's attempts at flirting, I mean his species is ambiguous here, Monologue, POV First Person, Perry's a violent little platypus, but all I write is platypus!Perry so that's where I'm coming from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Love hurts.





	Love Is Like A Stove, Burns You When It's Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "adorable from above".
> 
> Thank you to Taff for providing it :D

Look at _you_ , Perry the Platypus! Always good to see your face around here. And by _face_ I mean that one, the face you're making right there, that _glare_ you do. I don't know how you do it, being so _suave_ and _adorable_ at the same time. Have I told you how _attractive_ that face is? I mean, it's a good look for you, that 'about to punch me' look-

Did you have to hit me so hard? Because _ow_! ...Hey, you look even _better_ from _this_ angle-

Ow ow ow, okay, I'll shut up! Just stop hitting me! Sheesh!

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from [Love Hurts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xzvDhkBnC_8), of which I'm most familiar with the Jim Capaldi version (linked).
> 
> The origin of this was, well, tfw you want to write but it's getting dark and you can't get up to turn the light on because you'd disturb your armrests (a dog and a cat) and your writing program is too bright (Ghostwriter has a nice dark theme, Manuskript doesn't, but my active wips are in the latter right now so I can keep track for the upcoming [Perryshmirtz Week](https://perryshmirtz-week.tumblr.com/))... hence, drabbling time. :3


End file.
